It is well established that many medically significant biological processes are mediated by proteins participating in signal transduction pathways that involve G-proteins and/or second messengers, e.g., cAMP (Lefkowitz, Nature, 351:353–354(1991)). Herein these proteins are referred to as proteins participating in pathways with G-proteins or PPG proteins. Some examples of these proteins include the GPC receptors, such as those for adrenergic agents and dopamine (Kobilka, B. K., et al., PNAS, 84:46–50 (1987); Kobilka, B. K., et al., Science, 238:650–656 (1987); Bunzow, J. R., et al., Nature, 336:783–787 (1988)), G-proteins themselves, effector proteins, e.g., phospholipase C, adenylate cyclase, and phosphodiesterase, and actuator proteins, e.g., protein kinase A and protein kinase C (Simon, M. I., et al., Science, 252:802–8 (1991)).
For example, in one form of signal transduction, the effect of hormone binding is activation of an enzyme, adenylate cyclase, inside the cell. Enzyme activation by hormones is dependent on the presence of the nucleotide GTP, and GTP also influences hormone binding. A G-protein connects the hormone receptors to adenylate cyclase. G-protein was shown to exchange GTP for bound GDP when activated by hormone receptors. The GTP-carrying form then binds to an activated adenylate cyclase. Hydrolysis of GTP to GDP, catalyzed by the G-protein itself, returns the G-protein to its basal, inactive form. Thus, the G-protein serves a dual role, as an intermediate that relays the signal from receptor to effector, and as a clock that controls the duration of the signal.
The membrane protein gene superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors has been characterized as having seven putative transmembrane domains. The domains are believed to represent transmembrane a-helices connected by extracellular or cytoplasmic loops. G-protein coupled receptors include a wide range of biologically active receptors, such as hormone, viral, growth factor and neuroreceptors.
G-protein coupled receptors have been characterized as including these seven conserved hydrophobic stretches of about 20 to 30 amino acids, connecting at least eight divergent hydrophilic loops. The G-protein family of coupled receptors includes dopamine receptors, which bind to neuroleptic drugs, used for treating psychotic and neurological disorders. Other examples of members of this family include calcitonin, adrenergic, endothelin, cAMP, adenosine, muscarinic, acetylcholine, serotonin, histamine, thrombin, kinin, follicle stimulating hormone, opsins, endothelial differentiation gene-1 receptor, rhodopsins, odorant, cytomegalovirus receptors, etc.
Most G-protein coupled receptors have single conserved cysteine residues in each of the first two extracellular loops which form disulfide bonds that are believed to stabilize functional protein structure. The 7 transmembrane regions are designated as TM1, TM2, TM3, TM4, TM5, TM6, and TM7. TM3 has been implicated in signal transduction.
Phosphorylation and lipidation (palmitylation or farnesylation) of cysteine residues can influence signal transduction of some G-protein coupled receptors. Most G-protein coupled receptors contain potential phosphorylation sites within the third cytoplasmic loop and/or the carboxyl terminus. For several G-protein coupled receptors, such as the β-adrenoreceptor, phosphorylation by protein kinase A and/or specific receptor kinases mediates receptor desensitization.
For some receptors, the ligand binding sites of G-protein coupled receptors are believed to comprise a hydrophilic socket formed by several G-protein coupled receptors transmembrane domains, which socket is surrounded by hydrophobic residues of the G-protein coupled receptors. The hydrophilic side of each G-protein coupled receptor transmembrane helix is postulated to face inward and form the polar ligand-binding site. TM3 has been implicated in several G-protein coupled receptors as having a ligand-binding site, such as including the TM3 aspartate residue. Additionally, TM5 serines, a TM6 asparagine and TM6 or TM7 phenylalanines or tyrosines are also implicated in ligand binding.
G-protein coupled receptors can be intracellularly coupled by heterotrimeric G-proteins to various intracellular enzymes, ion channels and transporters (see, Johnson et al., Endoc. Rev., 10:317–331(1989)). Different G-protein β-subunits preferentially stimulate particular effectors to modulate various biological functions in a cell. Phosphorylation of cytoplasmic residues of G-protein coupled receptors have been identified as an important mechanism for the regulation of G-protein coupling of some G-protein coupled receptors. G-protein coupled receptors are found in numerous sites within a mammalian host.
G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) are one of the largest receptor superfamilies known. These receptors are biologically important and malfunction of these receptors results in diseases such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson, diabetes, dwarfism, color blindness, retinal pigmentosa and asthma. GPCRs are also involved in depression, schizophrenia, sleeplessness, hypertension, anxiety, stress, renal failure and in several other cardiovascular, metabolic, neural, oncology and immune disorders (F. Horn and G. Vriend, J. Mol. Med., 76: 464–468 (1998)). They have also been shown to play a role in HIV infection (Y. Feng et al., Science, 272: 872–877 (1996)). The structure of GPCRs consists of seven transmembrane helices that are connected by loops. The N-terminus is always extracellular and C-terminus is intracellular. GPCRs are involved in signal transduction. The signal is received at the extracellular N-terminus side. The signal can be an endogenous ligand, a chemical moiety or light. This signal is then transduced through the membrane to the cytosolic side where a heterotrimeric protein G-protein is activated which in turn elicits a response (F. Horn et al., Recept. and Chann., 5: 305–314 (1998)). Ligands, agonists and antagonists, for these GPCRs are used for therapeutic purposes.
The present invention provides a newly discovered G-protein coupled receptor protein, which may be involved in cellular growth properties of the pituitary gland, based on its abundance in this tissue. Furthermore, the G-protein coupled receptor protein of the invention may be involved in other tissues, such as, but not limited to colon, breast, lung, and prostate. The present invention also relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. More particularly, the polypeptides of the present invention are human 7-transmembrane receptors. The invention also relates to inhibiting the action of such polypeptides.